The Shield Of Injustice
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: You want a member of The Shield with your OC? Just leave your request in the review and I'll get started on it! Follow/Fav to see when yours has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know there is A LOT of FanFiction stories like this? Whatevs. Look below for the rules.**_

_**Leave something like this in your review:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Hair Color Eye Color:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**I will probably add a bitch in your story. You only choose one member of The Shield, or I won't do it.**_


	2. RetroBabe, What I Deserve

_**Request: RetroBabe**_

_**Name:Scarlett Lynne**_

_**Pairing: Dean Ambrose**_

_**Hair Color Eye Color: red with black undertone and green/blueish eyes**_

_**Likes: Wrestling(of course lol) , punk rock music, reading**_

_**Dislikes: girls who act fake, rap music, slow drivers**_

_**I hope you like this, babe xD and anyone else who reads this.**_

I was sitting on a crate waiting for my promo when Virginia walks up  
to me. "Hey redheaded wild child." She said flipping her Dark  
Chocolate brown hair. She's dating Jon, so I try to be nice. Jon is my  
best friend, so I contain my anger at all times. "Hey, Virginia." I  
said clenching my two fists. "Well, I need to show you something."  
Virginia said getting her I phone out of her back pocket. She showed a  
picture of me kissing my Ex boyfriend Brad Maddox. I shrugged my  
shoulders, Virginia laughed. "If Vince sees this you're going to get  
fired." She said. The word 'fired' for me is just like failing for me.  
"What is it that you want, Virginia?" I snapped. "I want you to stay  
away from my boyfriend." She said flipping her hair. "You can't force  
me to stop talking to Jon." I said. "If you want a job you will."  
Virginia flipping her hair again. I rolled my eyes hopping off the  
crate and looking into her light green eyes. "Scarlett C'mon! Your  
promo is in five!" Someone yelled. I walked away and got in position  
for it. Eva Marie walked up to me with each Bella on a different side.  
I look up from my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. "Would you look  
what the cat dragged in?" I said crossing my arms. Brie or Nikki  
laughed. I don't know which one is which is which and I frankly don't  
give a shit. "It looks like it dragged in that shirt." Eva said  
laughing. "Eva shut up." I snapped, "Your eyebrows look like they got  
dragged through mud." Eva slapped me. I turn around slowly raking a  
hand through my black and red hair. I jump on her and The Bellas jump  
in attacking me. I held my nose as they walked away. The cameras went  
off and I got back up. Jon is standing behind the cameraman waiting  
for me. I avoided him quickly walking to the Divas locker room. I look  
back and see Virginia latching onto him, as usual.

_**Jon/Dean's P.O.V**_

Why would Scarlett avoid me like that? She always talks to me about  
how much she hates The Bellas. I looked at her confused as Virginia  
latched onto me as she normally does. "What's going on with Scarlett?"  
I asked Virginia. "Yeah, babe she told me that her love for you is to  
strong and she can't contain herself." Virginia said. "What do you mean she's  
in love with me?" I asked shocked. Virginia shook her head and her curls  
bounced. "She's been in love with you Jon." She said.  
I can't believe she's been in love with me this entire time, keeping it  
all locked up, like a caged animal. "Are ya sure? I mean, we've been..." Virginia  
Interrupted me, "YES! I'M SURE!" Virginia let my arm go. "Are you doubting me Jon?  
Are you calling me a liar? Well you wouldn't want to get in a liar's pants!" Virginia stormed off.  
I go to knock on the Divas locker room door to see if Scarlett with talk to me. I knocked on the door.  
AJ opened it. "Hey Jon! Virginia isn't in here." She stated. "I saw her walk in here now move!" I said pushing passed her.  
"JON!" AJ screamed. I ignored her and saw Scarlett crying on a bench. I walked up to her and pressed my  
lips against hers. I grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Do you want to go in my car?" I asked Scarlett.  
"Yes, where is Virginia?" Scarlett asked. "I'm right here." Virginia said behind me. I slowly turned around and see Virginia.  
"I'm telling Vince that you were with Brad while he is GM. You slept your way to the top!" She exclaimed.  
"Virginia." I sighed. "NO JON! You think that I'm just a piece of meat, don't you! You never loved me!" Virginia said.  
"Shut the hell up." Scarlett said. "Well, guess what? I'm pregnant!" Virginia said. I sat there with my mouth open.

* * *

"You're not pregnant! I now dam well that I wrapped it up!" I yelled at Virginia.  
"You clearly didn't wrap it up too well." She replied. "You're a fucking liar." I spat, "You told me that you can't have children."  
"Um, Jon. I really can't. I'm just to afraid of you leaving me." Virginia said laying her head on my chest.  
I feel bad for her, I don't think we can stay together much longer any more. "I don't want to leave you, Virginia." I said truthfully.

_**Scarlett's P.O.V**_

I laid down on the bed. I'm sick of all of her lies. i just want to get away with Jon...  
I deserve him, not a lying, two faced, fake ass bitch like her. I opened the door and saw Jon about to knock on it.  
"I dumped her, we can be together now. I love you Scarlett." He said looking in my grey blue eyes. "Babe, I love you too." i said bringing his head down so I could kiss him. Finally, I got what I deserved...

_**A/N: I hope that this wasn't to short for you, babe. I'm working on the next! You're next, babe. hitomitomichan.**_

_**Name: Scarlett Hendrix**_

Pairing: Preferably Dean Ambrose,but if you feel like doing another one,I wouldn't mind :)

Hair Color; Bright Red

Eye Color: Brown

Likes: Reading,Sleeping,Wrestling

Dislikes: Bossy People,Annoying People,Skipping

_**Thanks, babe!**_


	3. You've Been Mine, hitomitoman

_**A/N: Rated M. Detailed sex xD Here ya go, babe. **_

_I'm going to tell you the story of how my best friend became my_  
_boyfriend. It actually just started a few months ago..._

_**Flashback...**_  
Dolph got off top of me. We were both covered in sweat. He promised me  
that he would dump AJ so we can be together. "You can let yourself out  
now." He said heading towards the shower. "I thought you said that we  
could be together?" I said as my eyes tear up. "This was just a game.  
Nothing more, nothing less. I stood up and put my clothes on.  
I cried walking out of the room. Cold, cut, and dry. I knocked on  
Jon's door and waited for him to open.

_**Jon/Dean's P.O.V**_

There was a loud banging noise on the door. "No. It can wait!"  
Virginia gasped. I stopped moving for a moment as the banging got  
louder. "Jon, what are you doing? We're almost done!" Virginia said  
pushing her hair out of her face. "Well, I have a boner so we'll  
finish." I decided. She got on all fours again and I placed myself in  
her and began to slide in and out. "I'm so close..." I said. "No...  
wait for me." She moaned. "We'll both go at the same time." I said  
breathing heavily. I bent over rubbing her vigorously. She moaned even  
louder. The banging became louder and louder. Virginia put her face in  
the pillow and clutched the sheets. "Jon!" She screamed as we both  
finished. I laid down beside her covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "Oh  
my god, that was perfect!" Virginia said putting her head on my chest.  
I got up and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door and  
see Scarlett Hendrix standing before me. She looks like she's been  
crying. "What's wrong, Scarlett?" I asked her. "Can we go outside and  
talk about it? I don't want Virginia to hear." She said. "Let me go  
jump in the shower right quick, then we can go." I said stepping to  
the side so that she could come in.

_**Scarlett Hendrix's P.O.V**_

I walked in raking a hand through my firey red hair. "It'll be quick."  
Jon said walking into the bathroom. I walked over to the couch and sat  
on it putting my face into my hands. If things weren't bad enough  
Virginia came out of the bathroom. She laughed. "You're trying to  
steal my man again?" She threw her head back and laughed, "Look at  
this, and look at you!" Virginia signaled to her white lace bra with  
matching panties. I stand up. "I'm just not a slut like you! Do you  
think I don't see you sneaking into Brad's room late at night?" I  
responded. Virginia looked back at the bathroom. "Listen, you keep  
your mouth SHUT!" She whispered harshly. "And you married Joey Mercury  
in 2000-2006!" I said smiling as Jon came out of the bathroom. "Jon,  
are you ready?" I ask him. "Yes, let's go." Jon said opening the door.  
I follow him out. When we get outside I start telling him everything  
that happened with me and Dolph in the past 5 months. "So, he always  
fucked you and then kicked you out?" Jon asked stunned. I nodded my  
head yes. "You're a smart girl. Why would you keep going back?" He  
asked me. "He made me feel so loved." I said as we both sat down on  
the bench. "Never trust guys who say they'll dump the girl. It never  
works out. But don't worry, in the end the truth will surface." Jon  
said wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my cheek. "What  
if it doesn't and he does it to other girls?" I asked him. "It always  
comes back to bite him in the ass." Jon said laughing. I laughed with  
him. "Um, Jon can I tell you something serious?" I asked him. "Okay  
sure." Jon said. "Virginia is cheating on you with Brad." I said. He  
got extremely silent. He just broke down, I've never seen him like  
this. I hugged him. "Jon, I'm sorry." I said.

_**Next Morning...**_

I woke up wrapped in Jon's arms. God, we're best friends, we shouldn't  
be like this. I untangled myself from his arms. He woke up. "Virginia  
is probably worried. Just go tell her how you feel." I implied. "Who  
gives a rats ass about Virginia?" Jon said stretching his arms out.  
"You can't just leave her wondering why you left her." I sighed.  
"Alright. Are you coming with me?" Jon asked. "Yes, I'll come with you  
for support." I responded. We both got up and walked to his hotel  
room. Jon knocked on the door. Virginia opened it. She was wearing her  
hair side swept, cat like makeup, a black and white striped mini  
dress, and sandal wedges. "There you are Jon! I've been looking for  
you all over!" She exclaimed practically throwing herself onto him.  
She tries to kiss him on his lips, but he turned his head and the kiss  
landed on his cheek. "What's up?" Virginia asked. "Cut the crap,  
Virginia! I know that you're cheating on me!" Jon snapped. "I'm not  
cheating on you with Brad. I was helping him." Virginia said calmly.  
"Helping him what? Get rid of his lust?" Jon said. "No, I'm helping  
him try to get the girl of his dreams." She responded. Jon looked at  
her shaking his head. "Why are you sneaking in late at night?" I  
interrupted. She hesitated. "If you think I'm cheating then maybe I  
should just pack up my stuff and go!" Virginia said gathering her  
things and stuffing them into her bag and storming out of the room. "FUCK YOU!" She screams with  
rage. I smile looking at Jon. "You did it. Let's celebrate." I said.  
"Yes, let's celebrate." He said beginning to kiss me passionately. He  
licks my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I gladly accept  
kissing him back and jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his  
waist. He takes me into the room shutting the door with his foot. He  
takes me back to the room and we both start grabbing at each other's  
clothes, we stripped each other free of our shirts. I yanked his  
briefs down taking his big 'ol buddy into my mouth. He groaned with  
pleasure. He held my hair back while I sucked him dry. After I felt  
satisfied with myself I stood up and he started on my neck. I moaned  
softly. "Jon, I need to tell you something." I moaned. "What is it,  
baby?" He asked starting to massage my breast. "I've never made love,  
but I sure know how to fuck." I giggled. He smiled as he threw me down  
on the bed. I took my sweats off spreading my legs. He started placing  
wet kisses down my torso. When he got down to my happy button he  
stated to suck and lick me. "Mmmmm..." I moaned softly. I curled my  
toes and ran my hands through his hair as he bit down on my pink flesh  
and swirled his tongue around the flesh between his teeth. He then  
shoved his tongue into my tight wet hole. It felt like I was in heaven  
I moved my hips wildly as he continued his vicious tongue fucking.  
When I reached my breaking point he started to kiss me. I tasted  
myself on his warm, moist lips. He pressed himself into me. My core  
was just melting as he started to suck my neck. I orgasmed for the  
second time this morning. "JON!" I screamed reaching my breaking  
point. "SCARLETT!" He groaned reaching his. He collapsed beside me. "I  
love you, Jon." I said trying to catch my breath. "I love you too." He  
said kissing my forehead.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it, babe. Tell me what you think in the**_  
_**reviews. Love ya, babe!**_


	4. I can't believe she's gone, veri1245

_**veri1425 **__**8/20/13 . chapter 1**_

Name: Alina Cena (little sister of John Cena)

Pairing: Dean

Hair color: brown

Eye color: greengreen

Likes: wrestling,art,music, animals  
and applesapples

Dislikes: makeup, shopping, chick flicks anything girlie

* * *

I was sitting in my room listening to music and checking my email when Jon walked in. I took my head phones off. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you and Virginia to bond together. I can't have my best friend and my girlfriend fighting all the time." He said sitting down down beside me. "Alright, I'll try. Where are we going?" I ask laying down on my stomach. "Um, Shopping and a movie?" Jon said bracing himself. "NO! I don't want to go shopping unless I absolutely have to!" I said. "You have to buy a new bikini for the pool party tomorrow." He responded. He gets up and heads towards the door he turned around. "She'll be waiting in her car. " He said turning on his heel and walking out. I rolled my eyes putting on my yellow converse walking out to Virginia's car. She was spraying her hair with hairspray while looking in the mirror. I sighed and walked up to her Jaguar. She smiled at me. "Y'know we should be like best friends, I mean we both have the same color hair and eyes!" She said smiling and starting her car up. She began to play The Fame by Lady Ga Ga. I sighed oand sat back as the wind blew my hair back. She began to sing, "I can't help myself I'm addicted to a life of material It's some kind of joke I'm obsessively Opposed to the typical All we care about is: runway models, Cadillacs And liquor bottles Give me something I wanna be: retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the Fame!" She sang putting her designer shades over her eyes. I honestly don't see what Jon sees in her. She's a spoiled bitch. She gets cars, jewelry, shoes, and, purses! I don't want them, but come on! She's robbing him blind!I don't even bother to tell Jon anymore. "We're here!" She shrieked as we pulled into the mall parking lot. She got out smiling and shut her door. When I saw what she was wearing I couldn't believe that it could fit on her! It was a tight tube top dress and she was wearing lots of chains. I shook my head as we walked into the mall. She leaded me into build a bear work shop. What is going on with her? Has this bitch lost her mind. "So, who do you like?" Virginia said smiling as we held the huge cardboard houses. "I don't like anyone." I said stuffing my animal into the house and walking out. "You have to like someone!" I said catching up with her. She smiled at me warmly. "Alright, it's Dolph." I say smiling. She gasped. "Shut the front door!" She exclaimed slapping my arm. I just smiled. "Let's go get lingerie!" Virginia said dragging me into Victoria's Secret.

* * *

Once we got out of the mall we put our bags in the trunk and went to go see... _a chick flick._ The girls were laughing and crying in there and I didn't like it. I hate all this girly shit. Finally it's time to go home. When we got there Virginia lied on me!

"JON!" She cried as soon as we got in the door. He came out of the kitchen with a kiss the chef apron and a chef hat on. I giggled.

"What's wrong baby?" He said ripping his things off. Colby and Joe followed him out of the kitchen.

"Alina is just causing me trouble and she broke my heel!" Virginia exclaimed taking her shoe off one by one and throwing the at me. Joe and Colby snickered. I gave them a death glare and jumped at them. They quickly stopped and walked back into the kitchen.

"How did you break her heel?" Jon asked me.

"I didn't. She never said anything about that to me."

Jon shakes his head and hugs Virginia. His back is turned me. She smiles and gives me the finger. Colby and Joe just start cracking up. I look at them and saw them peeking around the corner. I threw a candle at Joe. 'Bitch!' He mouthed rubbing his arm. I give him the finger and storm back to my room. A few hours later I hear Virginia and Jon arguing. I put my ear up to the wall. "I don't like the way you treat her! She can't break your heel!" He exclaimed from the other side of the wall. "Well, forget you than! If you need me, I'll be at Layla's house!" She exclaimed. I hear her storm out and the door shut behind her. I smile as he walks into my room. "I'm sorry, Alina. It's just that she can get out of control sometimes." I run up to him and jump on him kissing his lips. "I love you, Jon." I whispered in his ear.

_**A/N: Sorry, Veri. I'll finish next time I am on the internet, I just didn't want you guys to be disappointed in me. I guess I'll see you guys when school starts in Richmond. (2 weeks) OR I FIND A GAMESTOP! Love you babes.**_


	5. I have him now XD, ItsSimplyNatalie

_**Here you go babe, just like the last one. Natalie and Roman Reigns/ Joe or whatever. **_

I smiled watching Joe work out. He's so sexy! I should be doing other things, but I just can't help myself! "HEY NATALIE! HEY!" Jon said from behind me. He's so loud! I whipped around. "WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON JOE!?" He said even louder. "I'm not spying on him you fucking dick!" I snapped. He smiled. To make matters worst, his best friend, Ashley approached us. "What are you doin' spyin' on a dude, like who the fuck are you?" She said in her New Jersey accent. The thing I hate most is how she extends the end of every name she says, like a fucking siren or some shit. Not to mention the gum! Joe came out of the room. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He looked really, really, fucking hot. "Dam Joe!" Ashley exclaimed slapping her gum and putting her hand on his chest. I shake my head. Jon noticed that and start to tease me. He let a girly moan. "JOE!" He moaned smiling even harder. He stopped and began to laugh. Joe punched him in his arm. "What the fuck man?" He said rubbing his arm. "Chill out. This isn't elementary school!" He said. I giggled.

_**Later that day...**_

I walked around the mall with Natalya. "What shop should we go to next?" Natalya said looking around. I shrugged my shoulders. "What's going on with you?" She asked suspiciously. "I'm just tired." I lied. "No you're not. Spill it!" Natalya exclaimed. "Nattie..." I sighed. "It's Joe isn't it?" She said. I nodded my head. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" She suggested. "Because... I'm afraid. What if he doesn't like me back Nattie? Then what?" I asked her as we sat down at the chilly table. "If you don't take a chance, then you'll never ever know." She responded. "Alright, I guess." I responded, "When we go back to Tampa I'll see what I can do." Natalya smiled. "Aww. That's my girl." She said smiling and hugged me. I looked up at Virginia, Ashley, and The Bellas. I groaned. Ugh. Why are they here? "Well, well, well. Would you look who it is." Nikki said looking down at us. "I've heard everything you guys are planning and if you guys go anywhere near Joe. I will make sure that you guys no longer have a job." Ashley said crossing her arms and smiling. I shake my head as they sashay away. This ain't a run way. "I've got to go Nattie. I'll see you at Colby's birthday party tonight." I said trying to contain myself. I got up and ran out of the door behind me before she could say anything. I couldn't bring myself to find my car so I sat on a bench and cried my eyes out. Not making anything better, Ashley saw me. She laughed at me. "You got it really bad don't you." She said crossing her arms and slapping her gum, which she knows I hate. I didn't even bother to look up at her. "So you don't wanna look into my eyes now?" She laughed, "Natalieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She said adding that dreaded, unneeded, extension of my name. I grabbed my purse and started to walk to my car while bumping into her with my shoulder. She just laughed. "I still have him, Natalieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She exclaimed. I continue walking. I can't stand her.

_**That Night...**_

I laid wrapped in my pink cheetah print blanket reading a comic. I have to do something until tonight. I'm bored, so bored. Sooner or later I had to decide what I was going to wear. I got up and went to my luggage. I pulled out a mini dress and a skirt, trying to decide which one I should wear. I decided I'm going to wear the body con mini skirt and a spiked polka dot bustier. I grab my matching purse and walk out the door I watched as Ashley flirted with an uninterested Joe. I smiled and walked to my car trying not to laugh out loud.

* * *

I smiled crossing my legs as everyone sang Happy Birthday to Colby. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Colby Happy Birthday to you! How old are you? How old are you? How old are you? How old are you?" We all sang. Colby smiled. "I'm 25 years old. I'm 25 years old I'm 25 years old. I'm 25 years old." He smiled. He blew out the candles. I smiled as Joe sat beside me. "Hey Joe. Can I talk to you outside?" I asked him nervously. "Sure. I was about to ask you the same thing." He said. We walked outside. "I really, really like you, Natt." He said. My eyes sparkled and my lips broke into a soft smile. "I like you too, Joe." I replied smiling. I smiled as He leaded me up to his room. 

We gazed into each other's eyes. "You really meant that?" I asked. "I  
meant every single word." He whispered. He bought his lips down to me  
and kissed me. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and deepened the kiss.  
He laid me down on the bed. I smiled taking my half shirt off. He took  
his off too and put his lips crashed into mine. We roll around on the  
king sized bed trying to get a taste of each others mouth. I smile  
when he gets up. "Come on, I won't bite." I said. He smiled and  
started to suck and massage my breast. I moaned loudly. A few minutes  
later he switched breasts. I smile and stretch my arms out. He stops  
and takes off my shorts. He smiles slowly taking my panties off my  
body. He puts one finger in me then replaced by two. "Mmmmm." I  
moaned. He rubbed me with his thumb. I bit my lip and moaned. "Joe." I  
said. "Yes, baby." He said starting to rub my clit vigorously. "Are  
you..." My words just turned into long moans as I begin to orgasm.  
When I open my eyes I see him on top of me smiling. "Just fuck me  
already!" I giggle fumbling with his belt. When I got them off I take  
off his briefs swiftly. I put him into my mouth and start sucking. He  
hold my hair back as I look up at him with my grey eyes. He throws his  
head back starting to move my head faster. When I felt satisfied I  
rolled the condom on and pushed him down. I giggle lowering myself  
onto him. He slams me down. It sounded like a slap followed by my  
gasps. I let him do the work as I struggled to keep up with him.  
"Joooee!" I moaned as I started to orgasm. I opened my eyes and looked  
down at him. I bite my lip and and hold him close as we both finish. I  
laid down beside him covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "I love you  
Natt." He said pushing stray hairs behind my ear. "I love you too." I  
reply. "You know we have to go a second round, right?" He said  
starting to massage my breasts. "Of course." I whisper. I had the  
slightist inkling he was going to wring me dry tonight.


	6. Oh, lovefuryANDpassion

_**Hey this is for you. You know who you are! **_

_**I love these, even with other people's OC's so I thought I'd post my own too! You should definitely continue!**_  
_**Name: Alexandra 'Alex' Hale**_  
_**Pairing: Seth Rollins**_  
_**Eye colour: Hazel**_  
_**Hair colour: dirty blonde**_  
_**Likes: Wrestling, video games, rock music, gym, take out food**_  
_**Dislikes: being called Alexandra, The Shield in general (although she has a thing for Seth), Kelly Kelly, fake people**_

I sat down on my bed playing video games with my best friend McKenna. I threw my hands up in the air as I pinned McKenna in the middle of the ring. "In your face!" I yelled. She laughed gracefully. "I know, you have infinite power." She joked pushing her stringy blonde hair behind her ear. I smiled. "Do you want a rematch?"I asked. 'No. We have to get to the Arena!" McKenna said grabbing her wrestling attire and running out the door. I turned off the TV and the X Box and headed to the door. Our ring attire was both in the bag. "You like my new J's don't you?" She asked pointing to her pink and black Jordans. "Yeah, they're sweet." I said as we got in the arena. We headed towards the locker room when The Shield surrounded us. I rolled my eyes. "What do you guys want?" I said pushing my dirty blonde hair back. "Woah, someone seems a little upset." Dean joked. I pushed him. "No it's just dicks like you that ruin my whole fucking day!" I snapped. He smiled throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh! I struck a nerve!" He joked. I just rolled my eyes again. "Hey McKenna, why don't you keep your bitch on a leash?" He said tapping her arm and pointing to me. I knew she liked him, a lot. I mean I did kind of catch them in the act one day. She just turned around and grabbed my arm. "Let's go Alex. I just can't deal with them right now." She said walking around them. I followed her to the locker room only to see Kelly and Kate in there. "Oh, would you look at what the cat dragged in?" Kate joked flipping her long blonde hair. This angered me even more! What is up with these people today? I just pushed her back and she flew over a table. Kelly stepped up to me and slapped me. McKenna then pushed her over the table. We quickly got in our ring attire and went to wait for our themes to play. We know they're probably not going to play nice in the Rumble, but we took that chance."Shit, I gotta piss." McKenna said running off to the bathroom. She left me alone and I waited for her. I spotted Seth over by the wall getting ready for his match next. I smiled approaching him. "Hey, Seth." I said shyly. He looked up at me. "Hey. What's up?" He said. I was totally smitten, I started to blush and my palms got sweaty. He smiled and he literally paralyzed me! The only thing that saved me from him was his stupid girlfriend. "I'll talk to you later." He said as Kate latched onto him and kissed his cheek, leaving a pink mark on his cheek. My theme began to play and I turned around to go out to roaring crowd.

* * *

I busted into the locker room angrily. Kate just beat me for my title and I'm pissed the fuck off. I took a shower and changed into my street clothes. McKenna is probably off someplace fucking Dean Ambrose. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the bench. I began to cry. Everything was just gone. I heard two girls laugh. I looked up and saw Kate and Kelly talking with the title right on her shoulder. This angered me even more. I knocked down a few things and angrily exited the room. I bumped into Seth with all my tears being held in. I held onto him and cried on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he just began to kiss me! I kissed him back and we slipped into a locker room. Goodbye Kate!


	7. What About Me? LexiC101

Name: Alexis Black

Pairing: Dean Ambrose

ohlolHair Color: bright red like the little mermaid

Eye Color: Blue

Likes: Music, Photogroahy, Cuddles, when her boyfriend is overprotective who is mean to everyone but a softie to her, wrestling, singing, pancakes, blankets, staying in pj's all day and ice cream

Dislikes: early mornings, Layla and Aj, the cold people telling her what to do

Alexis's P.O.V

Verenice stood in the mirror brushing her long brown hair and singing. "JUST GIVE ME A REASON JUST A..." She was disrupted by a pillow connecting with her head. "Shut the hell up!" I growled putting the other pillow over my head. "You always have to be such a party pooper!" She exclaimed. It was early in the morning, way to early for me. Even though 9am is a reasonable time to get up. I usually get up at about 11am, but today we had to have a meeting with the board of directors, we were finally going to be on the main roster. I threw the blankets off of me and my legs off the bed. A"If starbucks delivered I'd be a morning person." I grumbled spotting Verenice's coffee. "You aren't aloud to have coffee, you get way to hype!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eys grabbing her coffee and chugging it.

At the meeting...

I couldn't stop jumping around in my seat as Verenice and I waited for everyone to show up. My heart literally started beating out of my chest when I saw Jon, aka Dean Ambrose, walk in. He looked like he wasn't a morning person either, we should be used to getting up early to catch flights, but lord forrbid. I tried to calm myself as Colby and Joe lagged their way in here also. Vince, Stephanie, and Paul walked in they sat down and the meeting got started. "Good Morning guys!" Stephanie excliamed. I rolled my eyes, she's already burying the fucking divas division. "What's wrong?" Verenice whispered. "Okay so I was thinking that Alexis could have trouble with The Shield, while Verenice turns her back on her to be with Colby." Stephanie smiled sweetly and put her hand on Paul's hand. I rolled my eyes at the power couple from hell. "Okay so this is all?" Jon asked, "_You woke me up early for this shit?" _Vince looked at him, staring a hole through him. "Yes. that makkes more sense then to do it tonight." I said under my breath. "What was that, Little Mermaid." He said looking at me. "Yes it makes more sense than to do it tonight, before RAW." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, the coffee didn't keep me hype for long. He looked at me angrily. I had a smug look on my face and exited the room. I could feel everyon's eyes burning in the back of my skull.

At my apartment

"Right from the start, you were a theif you stole my heart. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty..." I sang into the hairbrush. "That's your favorite song?" Jon teased. I whipped around trying to cover my chest, I didn't currently have a shirt, or bra on at the moment. "Don't worry, I've already seen them." He said smiling deviously."How did you get in here?" I asked quickly putting a tank top on. "Your friend let me in." He said. "Oh..." I replied. I grabbed my cheetah print blanket and wrapped it around myself. "Do you want to go get some ice cream after RAW?" I guess you like it. My eyes lit up. ICE CREAM? I wanted to scream and kiss him all over. "YES!" I said instead. He smiled. "This will be some _very special _ ice cream." He said deviously.

My match...

| slammed AJ's head on the mat multiple times before Layla grabbed my feet and pulled me out of the ring. My head smacked the floor hard. Jon helped me by lifting me and ptting me back in the ring. I held my head as I lay on sat on my knees, before I knew it I was being pinned withb Layla holding my feet down from the Shinning Wizard. In the 8 man tag match, Jon kind of pushed me around a bit. I'm kind of scared of him now. Once we got back stage after showers and things, Jon approached me alone by the showers. "Are you ready for your very special ice cream?" He asked. I covered myself. "Jon, I'm naked!" I said. "I know, you're going to learn not to back talk me, princess." He said starting on my neck. I helplessly gave in and wrapped my arms around him. I began to get wet as he started to massage my breasts. I had to hurry so I could get a ride home. "Just fuck me already!' I hissed yanking his towl off, revealing his errection. I smiled as he smashed himself into me. "Jon." I said seductively while biting my lip and holding him close. "Don't tell anyone." I let out a load moan as he thrusted into me hard and fast, making my limbs go numb. I arched my back as he satrted to massge my breasts again. I bit my lip as he began thrusting harder and faster. I let out a long moan of excitment and pleasure. I started to rub myself as he started to kiss me. We both melted into one as he came hard deep inside of me. He definitely taught me a lesson...


End file.
